Invitation
Invitation is one of a vampire's and hybrid's weaknesses. In order to enter any house owned by humans, witches, warlocks, werewolves, or doppelgangers they had to be invited by that person. Once invited, the vampire cannot be uninvited unless the ownership of the house changes. Series This protection seemingly manifests as an invisible barrier that automatically erects itself on the door lintels at human homes whenever vampires try to enter that particular dwelling uninvited. These barriers are notoriously strong, as they are among the few known ways to keep vampires at bay if killing them is not an option. Because of this, they have been frequently known to resort to methods like using fire to drive the residents away from such places where an invitation is required to enter, or even destroying it from the outside. It seems to only occur whenever within the vampire's psyche, since Elijah was brought into the Salvatore Mansion, univited, with no apparent trouble. And only after he was revived by Elena did he exhibited the econsequences of having been forced into a house while he was dead. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely because vampires are technically dead, so there is no barrier during entering. This weakness applies to The Originals and Hybrids also. Books Unlike Its counterpart in TV, vampires can enter homes if it is invited by any person in it, regardless of whether or not they actually live in the house, or are just a guest. However, if a house keeps old structures, or the original house, the vampire must be invited by the original owners, otherwise they may not enter parts of the house that are still part of the old house. Example: Elena says that her room and living room are part of the original house (Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Francesco Salvatore and Stefan Antonio Salvatore can not enter these places). Uninvited Invitation In the series, if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to feel as though they are suffocating. This is shown when Elijah is resurrected by Elena; he is unable to breath until he leaves the house. Trivia *The idea that vampires need to be invited to enter homes or residences has different meanings, but the principle is mostly the same (Protection against undead). **In some stories, vampires can not enter homes because it is inhabited by living things, and it's like being underwater murky and full of life. **In The Vampire Diaries, vampires were not created by the planet compared to the other species. As a defense, Nature attacks the vampires with sunlight, wood, vervain, and other elements (water weakens the vampires in the books). With the purpose to defend against the undead, the living kept the vampires away by banning them entry into their homes. Literally, it's like saying: I invite my own death to my home. *The origin of inviting a vampire into a home, it is on the novel by Bram Stoker. It is mentioned that Dracula was always invited to the homes, causing suspicion about this feature, because in those days, usually people of high social class invite other people of the same class as a form of education and respect. Because Dracula looked like it, talked and moved like a person of high rank, he was easy to enter to homes. See Also Category:Weaknesses Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:The Originals